Random Fanfics
by I-want-me-some-cake
Summary: These are just stories that I came up with when I was bored or something.
1. Shot Out of the Sky

**Hello world! So these are just random stories that me and me friend Alexandra or Alexa or starburst as she likes to be called. The names of the characters(some will be in later chapters) are the ninja of course, 1 direction, Analisa, Amy, Starburst and Me Tiffany or Tic-Tac as I like to be called. So yeah this is the first story we made! I sorta misinterpreted what she said it was actually the song she was listening to. ENJOY! ^_^**

**Shot Out Of Sky**

Tiffany: COLE

Alexandra: Cole is black

Tiffany: BLACK

Alexa: shot out of sky

tic tac: NO COLE! WHY?!*breaks down sobbing*

Alexa: Sorry i meant to put shot me out of the sky

*Still crying*

Tic-Tac: Your so mean

* sees Cole*COLE!

*runs and hugs him* IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE! EEK!

Cole:*slaps Tic-Tac* You weirdo I have a girlfriend and her name is Alexa.

Alexa: *whispers* Its not true don't beat me up, even though its true

tictac: WHY?! *runs away and hides in corner and commits suicide* goodbye world T-T *dead* *-*

Alexa: NO! Tiffany we were just kidding I'm dating Harry Styles from 1D

*Cole steps in*

Cole: Your so stupid Tiffany didn't you remember I've always loved you? Oh well, I'll have to find another chick.

Alexa: WTF you heartless soul

*punches him* Hope you go and rot to death painfully and slowly in hell...

THE END!

**Yes I know we're weird and crazy but we were bored and we didn't want to play would you rather or random questions over the phone. Yeah it was weird but we got to school looked at each other and cracked up. In the next chapter I'm bringing in my best friends Analisa Cruz and Amy Menjivar (sorry if I spelled your last name wrong Amy) and the ninja and 1D! Anyways... TIC-TAC OUT!**


	2. Everything Started at Lunch

**Heyo! I'm back with a new chapter where Amy and Analisa come out along with 1D! And my mom is torturing me with her music... yippe!. So yeah on with the story**

**Key: TT:tic tac SB: Starburst a.k.a Alexa AC: Analisa AM: Amy Menjivar and the rest you know.**

*At Olive Vista Middle School*

*At lunch regular, hang out*

TT: Hey look Alexa!

SB: OMFG! 1D is here!

Harry: Is someone here named Alexandra Arriga? We're here to take her to the concert.

SB: That's me!

* All of a sudden serpentine come out and start to terrorize people*

Skales: Get the girl they call Alexandra! And make sure nobody gets in our way!

*Then the ninja come*

AC: Lloyd!

TT: COLE!

SB: WTF! Harry save me!

H: Come on lads, lets go!

*running to car*

SB: I'm so scared! Harry thanks!

H: No problem love!

Louis:*whispering* You like her!

H:*slaps Louis* It's true! I know but SHHH!

SB: Guys, I'm uncomfortable...

Niel: Why!?

SB: Because you guys are whispering to each other and I'm afraid it's bad things about me!

1D: No it's something good!(everyone but Harry) Harry's in love with you!

SB: Ooh... (blushing) I love you too!

*Harry hugs Alexa and gives her a lovable kiss^

L: AWW!

* * *

*Back with ninja and everybody else*

TT: OMFG! How did this happen?

AC: GO LLOYD!

AM: This is so freaking awesome!

TT: look they're done!

*ninja come over to us*

J: You girls OK?

AM: Yeah, we're why are you guys here?

Z: Because the serpentine have come here looking for a powerful weapon that can do major destruction if turned bad and we need to get to it first.

C: In the mean time do you know where we can stay?

TT: Yup! Follow me!

* * *

*With Alexa*

H:Will you be my girlfriend?

SB: Of course! *Hugging him*

BB(Louis): Hey Alexa, I'm your bro don't i get a hug?!

SB: Of course you do Boobear! I love you too ya know!

N: I'm hungry

SB: LET'S EAT CARROTS!

1D: No we want real food too celebrate!

SB: Fine let's go to Denny's then.

*That's their last appearance*

* * *

*With ninja and girls for good*

TT: Here we are!

Kai: a Condo?

TT: Got a better idea?

K: No...

TT: OK then, come in!

C: Wait you live here?

TT: Yea! huh Ana?

AC: Yup! Been here multiple times! Her mom and dad are out for three weeks and her sisters moved out when she was in the seventh grade so right now she's pretty much living alone.

*Inside the house and upstairs*

TT: So the room right next to the bathroom is where you guys are sleeping and this room is where we are girl. Did you guys get your sleeping bags and the stuff?

AC & AM: Yuporoni!

Lloyd: So they're sleeping over?

TT:*Nods head yes and opens the old big room* So you'll be sleeping in here!

C: Where are the beds?

AM: Here! *Pushes button and six beds appear*

K: AWESOME!

TT: We'll be in the other room if you need us. BYE!

**So yeah, pretty long so cutting into two would have been short but my friend Ana has been bugging me to update so here pretty sure it's not the one she wanted but at least she got a story. Now as Ana and Amy call me STEGOSAURUS OUT!**


	3. What Happens When With Friends

**Yello! Sorry i haven't posted up a new chapter yet, but I'm having friendship problems. So since I'm having problems I can't write because all my ideas have** **_her_**** in them. Also the chapter before this I think I'm just going to turn it into another story because some of my other friends were reading the part 2 and they were telling me 'You should turn it into another story' or 'sounds too much like a different story so just make it one' so when I read it I thought the same thing so its gonna be a different story. Anyways, this story includes her, but only because I wrote this about a month ago. So anyways enjoy!**

**Key: TT: Tic- Tac AC: Analisa Cruz AM: Amy Menjivar(aka ****_her_****)**

**SB: Starburst and you'll know the rest**

*At the beach by the board walk at 3:00***  
**

TT: Where is she?

*phone rings*

TT: Hello?

SB: Where are you?

TT: By the boardwalk.

SB: OK I'll be there in a minute.

TT: KK.

*Minute later*

SB: Heyo.

TT: Come on let's go in already!

*Run to sand and set stuff down*

SB: You're wearing the new swimsuit you bought 2 weeks ago.

TT: Yup!Hey look, there's Ana and Amy! *Yelling* ANALISA!AMY!

*Walk towards each other*

AC: What's up guys.

AM: We didn't know you were here today.

SB: Well, we are.

TT: Anyways, do you want to hang out with us?

AC: Sure, got nothing better to do.

SB: well then what are we waiting for? Let's go in!

*Two hours later*

TT: Best day of vacation so far! *Sees something move* Did you guys see that?

AM: See what?

SB: ANA! BEHIND YOU!

* A snake comes out, grabs Ana and takes her into the water*

Everyone: NO!

TT: You won't take her on my watch!

*Dives into water and 10 seconds later she grows a mermaid tail*

SB: Did you just see that?

AM: Think so.

*Tic-Tac swims after them and smacks snake in the face with tail knocking him out and releasing Ana*

AC:* Wide eyed* Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle!(Translation: Tic-Tac help me!)

TT: I'm coming Ana hold on!**(she's a mermaid so she can talk underwater)**

*Swims towards Ana But Ana loses breath causing her to faint and sink towards the bottom faster*

TT: NO! Ana!

*Something green grabs Ana and there's a quick flash of green*

TT: *thinking*_Huh? Wait if someone saw Ana... then they saw me too! Uh oh!_

*swims towards shore under boardwalk and dries off but someone puts a sword to her back*

?: Walk towards the crowd of people in the light and you won't get hurt.

TT: O- OK.

?: Did you find the culprit?

?: Yeah. Well, at least I think so. Now turn around slowly.

*Tic-Tac turns around and sees*

TT: KAI! Wait, Kai?

K: Yes it's me. I know, I know, You're shocked to see me and you're gonna go all fangirl on me saying how I'm your favorite ninja and how you have a huge crush on me.

TT: No, just the first thing.

K: -_-

J: Anyways, did you take this girl into the water and try to kill her!?

TT: NO! I went in to save her! Honest!

* Ana wakes up and coughs up water*

AC: What happened?

AM: A snake grabbed you and Tiffany went in to save you but you drowned and _he _*points behind Ana* saved you before Tic-Tac could.

*Ana turns around and sees Lloyd*

AC: What? Lloyd saved me?! Thanks you Lloyd for saving me and you Tic-Tac for defeating the snake, but why would they want me?

C: Because you're special.

TT: COLE!? *Faints*

C: Why'd she faint?

AC: Cause she has a MAJOR crush on you.

K: Oh so she has a crush on Cole but not me!?

SB: Can we just get her home and change her into regular clothes?

AC: Sure, but last part for girls only.

*At my house, in my room after they change Tic-Tac into some knee-length jean shorts and a lacy black top(not see through)*

*Tic- Tac wakes up*

TT: Where... where am I?

AC: At your house.

TT: What happened?

AM: You fainted.

TT: Why?

SB: Because of a certain someone.

TT: Who?

SB: DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP!?

TT:*small voice* Sorry... *sniffle*

AC: *Glaring at Starburst* It's OK. Don't cry start crying we'll tell you who.

AM: It was

C:*interrupting* Me.

TT: OMFG! I'm feeling very faint now...

Z: Please don't faint.

TT: I'll try, but no promises. Ana can you help me to the bathroom?

AC: Sure.

TT: Thanks.

*They go to the bathroom and Ana's about to walk out but Tic-Tac pulls her in and locks the door*

AC: EEEPPP!

*Inside bathroom*

AC: What was that for!?

TT: Um... Lloyd's out there!

AC: And?

TT: Don't you want to look nice and pretty?

AC: I guess.

TT: Great! Then it's settled then. I get to make you look pretty.

AC: Oh hell to the NO! Last time you tried to do my make up, you got eyeliner in my eye!

TT: I've been practicing. Now come here!

AC: No!

* Tic-Tac gets supplies out*

TT: COME HERE!

AC: NEVER!

TT: YOU!

* Tic-Tac chases Ana around the bathroom causing things to fall*

*Outside bathroom*

J: What do you think is going on in there?

Z: I sense Analisa being very displeased with this.

AM: That means Tiff is trying to put make up on her!

*All of a sudden both girls come out of the bathroom*

AC: GET AWAY!

TT: NO!NOT UNTIL I'M DONE!

*Tic-Tac chases Ana with eyeshadow in her hand and both girls are yelling at each other*

TT: Alright then, you leave me no choice. Starburst bring me... THE ROPE!

SB: The rope is already in here.

TT: Bring it to me.

SB: Alright here.

AC: No! Not the rope!

TT: You're fault. Now sit still while I tie you up.

AC: Fine...

TT: Done.

*Tic-Tac drags Ana back into the bathroom but stops to grab silver flats, green skinnies and a cute fluffy white blouse*

K&L: That was funny!

*Sounds coming from inside the bathroom*

AC: Ow!

TT: Well you didn't keep your head still!

AC: That's your fault!

TT: How is that my fault!?

AC: Because you should have known that I was going to be like this!

TT: I did! Why do you think I had the rope in here!?

AC: Because you're a creep?

TT: DO YOU WANT TO BE SENT OUT THERE LIKE THIS? BECAUSE I WILL SEND YOU LIKE THIS!

AC: I'm sorry!

C: Hilarious!

N: I still feel bad for Ana.

*Can be heard from inside, again*

TT: Sit still I just need to put this lipstick on you!

AC: Then can I be untied?

TT: Nope.

AC: What else do you need to do?

TT: JEWELRY!

AC:*sigh*Really...

Z: Sounds like Tiffany can be quite the torturer!*chuckle*

TT: HEARD THAT!

Z: Should I run?

AM&SB: Yea!

*Zane runs out of room and everybody laughs*

L: SHH! I hear someone coming out!

*Tic-Tac walks out, closes door and goes into closet and grunts can be heard*

TT: Got it!

*Comes out with HUGE chest*

K: What's in there!?

TT: Jewelry! :D

J: Isn't it heavy for you?

L: Do you want us to take it to the bathroom?

TT: No and you just want to see how Ana looks, but you can try to take it to the other side of the bed while I get something from the kitchen.

L: OK.

TT: K. I'll be back.

*Tic-Tac leaves*

J: This will be a piece of cake!

*Grabs chest and starts to pull but ends up failing*

J: Ugh! I can't move this hunk of junk!

L: Let me try.

*Tries but same outcome as Jay*

L: Jay's right it's too heavy!

K: Nonsense!

*Everybody tries but fails. This goes on for about five minutes*

N: That is extremely heavy!

*Tic-Tac comes back with a slice of cake*

TT: What's up? So I see you didn't succeed.

SB: Look girl I'm your friend, but seriously! How much jewelry does one girl need!?

L: How *pant* can *pant* you *pant* move *pant* that*pant* huge *pant* thing?

TT: It's light.

K: Light? That is not light! That cat plush on your bed is light! Not that chest!

TT: That's not a cat 's actually my cat Luna.**(She's small so she kind of looks like a cat plushie)**

*Luna meows*

AM: Huh.

C: What about that other cat?

TT: Oh that's Randy.**(We got his name off of a video called 'I rather eat Randy' it's funny)**

*Randy meows and chases Luna out of the room***(They do a lot actually)**

C: How much the chest weigh?

TT: I don't know. I think about 105 pounds. c:**(It doesn't weigh that much it's more like 3 pounds)**

*Ana yelling through the door*

AC: Hello? Is anybody still here?

TT: Oh snap I forgot about her!*yelling to Ana* YEAH JUST HANG FOR A TAD BIT MORE!

AC: Fine.

TT: Sorry weak boys but got to go to Ana now.

*Grabs chest and goes into bathroom*

C: We are not weak.

K: Dude even you couldn't pick that you have pick up a news crew's truck!

C: So we're not that strong, but we aren't weak either.

*In bathroom*

AC: Finally!

TT: Haha, weak boys.

AC: Huh?

TT: Oh, they couldn't move this chest to the other side of the bed.

AC: Oh.

TT: So put this bracelet on and this cute thin chain necklace with a heart that has an A in it on.**(Links for the outfit are on my profile)**

AC: K. We done here?

TT: are free to go.

*Unties her and opens the bathroom door*

TT: So...

AC: Fine, I'll admit made me look very pretty.

TT: A-thank it pleases me to say this.

AC: Say what?

TT: Now, go romance things up with Lloyd!

AC:*blushes* TIFFANY!

TT: Wat?

AC: You said that out loud!

TT:*blowing bubbles* And?

AC: How would you like it if I had said out loud ' HEY COLE! TIFFANY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!' huh... Tiff Tiff!?

TT: *furiously blushing* YOU JUST DID AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT IT'S TIC-TAC NOT TIFF TIFF!?

SB: Whoa chill deep breaths. . .

TT&AC: We good.

TT: Now, where are thou the one the call sharpie?

AM: Here. Why?

TT: Cause it's fading.

SB: Time to rewrite it, huh?

TT: *Scribbling something on her hand* Got that right.

C: What's she writing?

AM: 'I 3 CAKE' on her hand.**(I do have that 4 bout 2 years now)**

TT: Done! now who wants some cake? Got a fresh cake from the oven, already decorated, sitting on the counter waiting to be eaten.

C: ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!

SB: Eager thing. Just like Tic-Tac.

*Everybody leaves*

TT: Nope!

*Never mind. Tic-Tac comes back into room pushing in Analisa and Lloyd*

TT: *From hall* YOU TWO BETTER ROMANCE THINGS UP OR ELSE I'M TELLING EVERYBODY YOUR SECRET ANA!

AC: OK! OK!

L: So pushy!

TT: *From kitchen* I CAN HEAR YOU! HEY WHERE'S ZANE?

AC: You are in for it.

L: Anyways I want to ask you something.

AC: What?

L: Do you want to go on a date... with me?

AC: YES!

L: Really?

AC: YES I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU!

*HUG! c:*

AC: *Directed at kitchen* THANKS TIC-TAC!

TT: DEAR ANA I DID NOTHING BUT ENHANCE YOUR INNER BEAU- COLE GET BACK HERE WITH MY SLICE OF CAKE!

AC: Ah...how much you want to bet that he's gonna ask her out.

L: $20. Psh he doesn't have the guts to ask her out. Watch her ask him.

AC: Oh how wrong are you.

*With Cole and Tic-Tac*

TT: Give my slice back!

C: No! I love this cake so I shall finish it all! BY MYSELF!

TT; REALLY!? I KNOW YOU LOVE CAKE BUT THIS IS A LITTLE CRAZY! THEN AGAIN I'M LIKE THIS WHEN I EAT CAKE WITH MY FAMILY!

*Cole trips on Randy taking Tic-Tac with him*

Randy: MEOW!

TT: Ow...

C: You OK?

TT: Yea. You?

C: Fine. Hey, I was wondering...

TT: Yeah?

C: If you wanted...

TT: Uh huh?

C: To go...

TT: Go where or what?

C: On a...

TT: A what?

C: Date.

TT: What?

C: A date. With me.

TT: Yes.

C: Huh?

TT: I said yes.

C: Really?

TT: YES I WOULD LOVE TO ON A DATE!

C: Well that went well.

TT: But first. * Grabs the forgotten piece of cake on floor that surprisingly wasn't ruin and smashes in on Cole's hair*

C: so that's how you want to play, huh?

TT: *shrug* Peace out!

*Runs away and into the room Starburst is in*

SB: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

TT: *Holding ears* What!?

SB: I just got front row seats to see 1D!

TT: Oh. Nice to know.

* Everyone else comes in*

AM: Sup.

* Cole grabs Tic-Tac by waist from behind with cake in hand*

TT: EEK!

C: Gotcha. *Smashes cake in her face*

TT: Huh, no matter how you get the cake it still taste good. Hey lookie! Zane's here!

AC: hey Tic-Tac guess what!

TT: Lloyd asked you out.

AC: Lloyd asked me wait how'd you know?

TT: You screamed out 'Yes I would love to go out with you!'

AC: *Blushing* Oh, yeah.

TT: Cover your ears. Except you, Ana.

*Everyone covers ears*

TT: Cole asked me out.*Covers ears*

AC: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

L: Here. *Hands Ana a twenty*

TT: You bet on us?

AC: Yeah. To see who would ask who. I said Cole and I was right.

L: Yeah, sorry Cole for saying you're not manly enough.

C: Eh it's fine I told Kai the same thing except we didn't bet.

L: WHAT? Eh whateve

AM: Huh, I could still hear that and it hurt.

TT: Ay but not as bad as it would have been.

AM: I guess you're right.

J: So since we have two other guys who FINALLY got a date you guys want to come with us?

L: Huh?

N : He means do you guys want to triple?

L: Sure.

AC: Sure.

C: Sure.

TT: Sure.

J&N: Great!

TT: And now I have seem to make a small observation *looks at Kai*

K: Don't you dare say it aloud.

TT: Oh I dare. It seems that our little Kai here has developed a crush on Amy! *Hides behind Cole*

K: You...

AM: You do?

K: Yeah.

TT: Well now go on.

K: Do you want to go out with me?

AM: Sure!

K: Great!

N: So we;re going as four couples then?

J: Also known as a group.

N: *glaring at Jay* Yeah.

C: I guess.

TT: You two will be OK?

SB: Yeah.

Z: Do not worry about us go ahead and enjoy your dates.

AC: Alright then let's go.

TT: Ahem!

AM: What? Oh...

TT: UH yeah! Can I change first?

AC: I'm coming to help!

TT: And we are change Amy's clothes too!

AC: We'll be back in a matter of 10 minutes unless Nya wants a change of clothes too.

N: Sure, I guess make that twenty minutes.

TT: Alright now hurry up! Don't want to keep the boys waiting!

*Twenty minutes later*

TT:*Walking downstairs* We're done!

K: Finally! WOW!

*Analisa was now wearing a green strap shirt, white jeans, white wedges, and a heart necklace with a halo and wings*

*Tic-Tac was wearing a white dress, black leggings, a jean jacket, silver heels, a gold color heart ring, a silver heart bracelet, a blue and white heart necklace with her glasses*

*Nya was now wearing an untold full-skirted Jacquard blue dress, woven-strap wedge sandals, a humble chic headband, diamond heart pendant, and a bracelet with blossom motif*

*And Amy was wearing a red skater lace short sleeved dress, white mid tie leg wedges, mini flower headband, vintage rose vintage heart 31" long necklace and diamond heart studs*

(Starburst doesn't have a date since she like 1 direction)

N: So can we go now?

TT: Once the boys snap out of it, then yeah.

AM: I don't think they're going to.

AC: Oh they will.

N: How?

TT: Like this.*Goes to boys and pulls out air horn, then honks the air horn*

Air horn: HONK!

Ninja: Owwwwww!

J: Can we go now? *rubbing ears*

N: Sure.

TT: Bye Starburst and Zane! Help yourself to anything in the fridge!

TT&C: BUT THE CAKE!

Couple: BYE!

SB&Z: BYE!

_**END!**_

**So yeah pretty much it. Sorry if it seemed like they were asked out to fast but like I said at the top(see top) this was written a month ago with my friends and it was four different people writing this so I made a lot of changes to the script but for the most part everything else stayed the same. It took me like four days too finish would have been two but my mom messed up my progress and deleted it so I had to start over from the begining. Yeah if you want to see the outfits the links are on my profile. And if you are one of the people who are waiting for the second chapter of 'What Hurts The Most' you're looking at the reason. So yeah, since it's like almost twelve in my time area I have to go to bed now so night! TIC-TAC OUT, PEACE!**


End file.
